You've Driven Me Nuts
by terbang berbatang
Summary: Popularitas adalah satu-satunya alasan Park Jihoon tidak bisa mempublikasikan bahwa ia menyukai seorang kutu buku terbully seperti Park Woojin. / "I'm gonna make you feel alright, 'tonight'." [2Park / ChamWink / Pink Sausages. Wanna One]
1. Breach

Beberapa jepretan kamera ponsel berhasil menangkap gerakan tubuh sebuah objek menjadi sejumlah foto dalam layar.

Jihoon adalah sang pelaku.

Jarak keduanya terbatasi tiga meja kantin dan dengan cara sedemikian rupa membuatnya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

Benar-benar paparazzi sialan.

"Masih berusaha mengoleksi foto-foto si dia?" Guanlin yang duduk berdampingan dengannya bertanya. Ya, tidak ada yang menyadari perbuatan Jihoon selain satu teman terdekatnya ini.

"Pelankan suaramu. Ia bisa saja mendengarmu." Ada nada protes dalam bisikan keras Jihoon. Guanlin menggelengkan kepala ketika menahan tawa. Jihoon melanjutkan kegiatan.

Ada sebuah komunitas di dalam kampus itu yang mereka sebut sebagai _Flower Students_. Yang terbagi atas _flower boys_ dan _flower girls_. Dua kategori itu memiliki beberapa mahasiswa populer dari angkatan yang berbeda. Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Daniel, Jihoon, Jinyoung, Daehwi, dan Guanlin untuk boys. Dan Nayoung, Chungha, Sejeong, Chaeyeon, Kyulkyung, Sohye, Yeonjung, Yoojung, Mina, Doyeon, dan Somi untuk girls. Mereka memiliki begitu banyak penggemar di setiap sudut kampus. Yah, orang normal tentu akan memuja mereka. Dan sembilan puluh persen penghuni tempat menuntut ilmu itu adalah manusia normal.

Beberapa mahasiswa tidak berhenti mengambil kesempatan untuk memandangi Jihoon saat ini. Jihoon tidak peduli. Itu adalah sesuatu yang familiar yang selalu terjadi setiap waktu. Dan ia tidak benci diperhatikan. Kecuali jika itu menjadi alasan ia yang kesulitan untuk mengambil gambar pujaan hatinya secara diam-diam. Ia jadi harus berjuang keras untuk itu.

Ia melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya ketika merasa puas dengan puluhan gambar yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Berniat untuk menyeleksinya. Membuang beberapa dan menyimpan sisanya. Tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan selalu menyimpan semuanya.

Guanlin pernah mendengar Jihoon menggumamkan, " _Akan kusimpan kau dalam hatiku_." ketika memperhatikan foto pujaan hatinya. Dan Guanlin menanggapinya dengan, " _Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot menyimpan foto-fotonya dalam ponsel dan komputermu. Mereka semua terlihat sama. Dan aku tidak melihat poin dalam kegiatan harianmu itu_." dan Jihoon hanya mengedik acuh sebagai jawaban. Dan kembali senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila memperhatikan gambar-gambar itu.

"Kau serius menyukai mahasiswa baru kutu buku itu? Ia benar-benar terlihat... ew... aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya satu detik saja."

"Apa yang salah dengan Park Woojin?" ia tahu pria yang dimaksud itu memenuhi kriteria _classic nerdy_. Kacamata bundar, kawat gigi, rambut klimis belah tengah, baju kemeja yang dikancingkan hingga kerah, dan gerak-gerik yang gugup. Tapi bagi Jihoon, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Seseorang seperti dia biasanya mendapatkan seseorang dengan penampilan serupa. Atau lebih buruk, bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan semacam itu. Karena ia hanya akan tertarik untuk mengencani buku-buku."

"Dengar, Lai Guanlin. Meskipun ia adalah anak baru, ia berusia lebih tua darimu. Kau harus menghormatinya. Jadi berhentilah membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya."

" _Not my job_. Hormati saja junior itu sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak ada. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kau tidak memikirkannya?"

Jihoon merotasikan bola mata bosan. Ia sudah jengah dengan topik ini. "Untuk yang kesejuta kalinya kukatakan, Bae Jinyoung bukanlah kekasihku. Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu tentang itu."

"Baiklah sayang. Aku percaya padamu." Guanlin mengulas senyum tipis ketika bangkit dan menepuk bahu Jihoon sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan Jihoon dan teriakan para gadis yang memperhatikannya. Sebagian berteriak karena terlalu bahagia dengan momen _kapal_ Guanlin x Jihoon mereka meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan sisanya adalah teriakan kekecewaan dari _penumpang kapal_ Jinyoung x Jihoon mereka yang sangat jarang terlihat.

Gadis-gadis _normal_ zaman sekarang.

Di saat yang berdekatan Woojin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memeluk bukul tebal kelas berat yang akan ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan utama setelah ini.

Tapi ia tersungkur ke lantai pada langkah perdananya. Jihoon membulatkan sepasang mata bulatnya melihat kejadian itu. Sementara tawa puas terdengar membahana di seisi kantin.

Salah satu mahasiswa telah membuat simpul pada kaki meja menggunakan tali sepatu milik Woojin. Tidak heran. Buku itu membuka di lantai. Kacamata miliknya terlempar entah ke mana. Ia menjadi buta seketika. Minus yang ia miliki terlalu besar dan ia telah kehilangan alat bantunya.

"Rasakan itu, _geek_!"

"Pulanglah ke ibumu!"

"Ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untukmu, kau tahu?"

Dan berbagai jenis makian lainnya.

Ini adalah hal familiar lainnya yang terjadi di tempat ini. Woojin selalu mendapat perlakuan ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa dan menerima begitu saja. Ia ingin melarikan diri, tapi tidak bisa keluar dari sirkumstansi ini.

Kedua telapak tangannya meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari kacamatanya. Ia ingin kembali melangkah, tapi tali sepatu itu masih tersimpul dengan kaki meja. Ia membutuhkan indera penglihatan untuk melepasnya. Ia bukan seorang tuna netra yang memiliki kemampuan lebih pada indera perabanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Pada satu poin tangan ia akhirnya berhasil menyentuh benda yang ia cari. Tapi,

"Argh!" terlalu buruk. Ia berteriak kesakitan ketika sebuah kaki menginjak punggung telapak tangannya hingga kacamata di balik telapak tangan itu hancur. Bingkainya. Lensanya. Semuanya. Beberapa serpihan kaca berhasil menembus kulit telapak tangannya hingga mengalirkan darah.

Tawa hinaan itu terdengar semakin keras. Yang mana Jihoon dibuat semakin merasa iba. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha menahan diri dari menolong pujaan hatinya.

Satu persatu para mahasiswa berlalu meninggalkan kantin ketika bel masuk terdengar. Jam makan siang telah berakhir dan mahasiswa yang tidak memiliki mata kuliah setelah ini akan pergi membaur dengan komunitasnya masing-masing di berbagai sudut tempat. Berbeda dengan Woojin yang ditinggalkan sendirian bersama perjuangannya melepas simpul sepatunya.

Ia merasa berada di neraka selama delapan minggu terakhir awal musim semi tahun ini. Ia sudah mengurusi kepindahan jika bukan karena mencoba bertahan dengan beasiswa yang memberinya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi di Universitas Yonsei–perguruan tinggi terbaik di Korea Selatan–ini di fakultas sains, lebih spesifik pada jurusan fisika.

Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan seseorang membantu melepaskan simpulnya dan memakaikan sebagaimana seharusnya dengan telaten. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Setitik air kebahagiaan berhasil lolos dari matanya karena merasa terlalu bahagia dengan seorang malaikat penolong yang ia dapatkan. Selama menuntut ilmu di sini tidak pernah ada seseorang yang sudi bahkan hanya sekedar menatap dirinya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Lebih lagi, menolongnya.

Jihoon selesai. Selama beberapa detik yang berharga sempat menatap mata Woojin yang tampak kosong seperti orang buta karena Woojin tidak memiliki ide apa-apa tentang siapa yang telah berbaik hati padanya. Dan ia terkejut ketika Jihoon menyapu air matanya.

Jihoon memakaikan sebuah kacamata utuh pada Woojin dengan hati-hati, "Bagaimana? Kau bisa melihatku sekarang?" ia menyemat senyum paling tulus yang bisa ia berikan.

 _Park Jihoon?! Bagaimana bisa salah satu dari anak-anak populer itu bersedia untuk menolongku? Dan wajahnya berada sedekat ini? Dengan jarak seperti ini ia terlihat begitu indah. Ya Tuhan. Kau benar-benar mengerimkan seorang malaikat padaku._ _.._

Woojin mengangguk dan membalas senyum yang setara sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali ketika Jihoon melilitkan sebuah saputangan pada telapak tangan Woojin yang terluka. Dan tentu Woojin tidak akan menolak perlakuan istimewa itu. Kapan lagi bisa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang flower boy? Mereka hanya melakukan ini pada orang tertentu. Gadis-gadis yang menyukai mereka belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya.

Woojin berterimakasih, dan Jihoon menjawab bahwa itu bukan masalah.

"Kau membutuhkan kacamata juga ternyata?" Woojin yang merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau itu tanpa ragu bertanya.

"Ya, sebelum aku menjalani operasi lasik. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sebuah kacamata minus. Benda itu membuat mataku cepat lelah dan mengantuk." Jihoon menutup buku milik Woojin dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. Woojin mengangguk mengerti pada kalimat terakhir Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?" Woojin bertanya lagi.

"Menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuanku."

Seketika kedua belah pipi Woojin dihiasi sapuan rona kemerahan.

Setelahnya mereka berkenalan. Yang tentu saja, keduanya telah saling mengetahui nama lengkap satu sama lain. Tapi Jihoon pikir mereka perlu berkenalan secara resmi. Agar bisa memulai sebuah hubungan secara resmi juga.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Woojin hyung."

"Eh? Aku kan juniormu?"

"Mereka bilang kau lebih tua dariku."

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu. Kita lahir di tahun yang sama kok, Jihoon seonbae."

"Aku juga tidak mau kau memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku dengan namaku, oke?"

Woojin mengangguk paham. Lalu kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menolong sesama manusia?"

 _Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menganggapku sebagai manusia di kampus ini..._

Tidak sepenuhnya Jihoon berkata jujur di dalam kalimatnya. Ia memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia sampai repot-repot menolong manusia di depannya.

"Aku ada kelas sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk segera membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu sebelum terjadi infeksi."

 _Ia perhatian sekali._ _.._

Woojin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum Jihoon mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berpisah.

Ia memperhatikan sebuah rajutan benang keemasan yang mengukir nama _Park Jihoon_ di atas sapu tangan yang melilit tangannya. Menghirup aroma kain itu dalam-dalam. Dan ia bisa menikmati aroma parfum Paris Hilton menguar di indera penciumannya. Ya, Jihoon menyukai parfum wanita dan selalu memakainya. Itu adalah pengharum yang menyengat. Tetapi Woojin merasa seakan yang ia hirup adalah lavender atau mint. Apapun yang membuatnya merasa damai. Mungkin karena pemilik saputangan itu adalah Park Jihoon?

Pria indah itu membuat Woojin berpikir macam-macam. Tapi detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seseorang yang terbully. Ia tidak ingin membuat _scene_ hanya karena ia berteman dengan Park Jihoon.

Ia akan mempertimbangkan baik-baik apakah menerima pertemanan dari seorang anak populer adalah hal yang benar?

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung dengan sengaja menumpahkan kimchi di pakaian bersih Woojin. Ia adalah salah satu anak populer yang bersikap arogan pada anak lainnya, terutama pada manusia terbully seperti Woojin. Dan hal familiar semacam tawa puas dan hinaan kembali terulang di kantin itu.

Woojin hanya berdiri mematung dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia memang satu-satunya lelucon di sini. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau tidak pantas berada di sini!"

"Kami tidak sudi makan di tempat yang sama denganmu!"

"Cepatlah urusi kepindahanmu!"

Jinyoung berhasil memancing makian kembali terucap dari bibir anak-anak lainnya. Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan Jihoon tidak menyukai Jinyoung. Ia senang menindas yang lemah. Dan Woojin adalah orang yang lemah. Jihoon ingin sekali menolongnya. Namun karena sebuah alasan, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Woojin dari kejauhan dan tidak melakukan tindakan apapun layaknya seorang pengecut.

"Kau tidak pergi menolong pria terkasihmu?" Guanlin menyeruput bubble drink-nya dengan kasual setelah bertanya demikian.

Jihoon menghempas nafas, "Entahlah. Rasanya aku masih belum siap jika harus datang padanya di hadapan sebuah khalayak."

Guanlin mengelus puncak kepala Jihoon dengan sapuan kasih dalam sentuhan itu. Dan para gadis kembali dibuat berteriak melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, pilih Bae Jinyoung saja. Ia memiliki kekuatan di sini. Kau akan merasa lebih aman jika bersamanya."

Jihoon mendelik tajam. Ia paling anti dengan yang namanya Bae Jinyoung dan Guanlin malah selalu menggodainya seperti itu.

"Atau, jadi pacarku saja, bagaimana?" Guanlin melanjutkan. Karena sejujurnya, di lubuk hati pria oriental itu yang paling dalam, ia juga tidak menyukai jika Jihoon dekat-dekat dengan Jinyoung. Ia hanya menikmati reaksi temannya itu setiap kali ia menggunakan Bae Jinyoung sebagai bahan godaannya.

Jihoon melepaskan sentuhan Jinyoung, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ya, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah mengetahui belangmu. Sementara semua gadis menyukaimu karena mereka hanya melihat dirimu dari luar. Tidak tahu saja jika dikupas, wujud asli seorang Park Jihoon itu seperti apa." Guanlin terbahak dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Jihoon merajuk ala ala gadis pra menstruasi. Dan Guanlin yang tidak merasa takut itu malah mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Berhentilah mencubiti pipiku Lai Guanlin. Kalau begini terus aku akan memilih untuk berteman dengan Bae Jinyoung saja."

"Tidak, Park Jihoon. Aku tidak suka jika kau mendekatinya." Benar, kan? Guanlin tidak benar-benar meminta Jihoon untuk _pergi_ bersama Jinyoung. Hanya saja ia baru bersikap serius sekarang.

Dan ia serius dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jihoon mendekati Bae Jinyoung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mungkin chapter awal ini kerasa garing. Tapi aku bakal kasih sesuatu yg lebih seru di chapter chapter berikutnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, tell me what you think about this chappie :*


	2. Curtly

Setelah meletakkan makanan pilihannya di atas permukaan nampan, Woojin menggerakkan otot leher untuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bermaksud memastikan bahwa sekumpulan manusia di sekitarnya baik-baik saja. Tidak, bukannya ia benar-benar memiliki tingkat kepedulian tinggi atau perhatian pada orang lain. Justru ia peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada mahasiswa usil yang akan membullynya seperti biasa siang ini. Ini adalah siang yang cerah. Sayang sekali jika ia harus melewatkan waktu yang terlalu berharga hanya sekedar menjadi bahan objekan bagi para manusia tidak bermoral. Dan ia menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan lega ketika mendapati bahwa ia tidak melihat ada keberadaan Bae Jinyoung dan teman-temannya di sekitar. Jadi ia melenggang santai menuju meja kosong di sudut ruangan samping jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan lapangan basket.

PRAAANG!

"Akh!"

Nampan di tangannya seketika jatuh ketika seseorang menjambak bagian belakang kepalanya secara tiba-tiba dan menyeret paksa ia hingga membawanya keluar dari arena kantin. Mahasiswa lain di tempatnya masing-masing di dalam kantin itu hanya bersikap tak acuh pada pemandangan yang sudah terlalu familiar di mata mereka. Beberapa mungkin bersimpati. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain diam dan menjadi pengecut. Atau bahkan lebih buruk, bergabung dengan para pembully untuk menertawakan nasib malang Park Woojin.

"Lepaskan aku..." intonasi yang dikeluarkan Woojin terdengar memelas.

Tiga manusia yang mengikuti langkah si penjambak itu malah tertawa puas hingga akhirnya keempatnya memasuki sebuah bilik di dalam toilet pria. Dan si penjambak itu adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan, sang flower boy dengan kadar kebusukan hati tertinggi di seantero kampusnya. Bae Jinyoung. Dan tiga orang pengikutnya itu adalah Lee Daehwi, Kang Daniel, dan Kim Jaehwan.

Dengan cara sedemikian rupa Jinyoung berhasil membuat Woojin berlutut menghadap kloset dan langsung memasukkan kepala Woojin ke dalamnya yang penuh dengan air. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa air itu telah banyak mengandung senyawa NH3 di dalamnya. Tiga orang lainnya hanya menjadi penonton yang bahagia yang menyaksikan dari balik ambang pintu.

Blub… blub… blub…

Woojin bersumpah, ia hanya mengeluarkan suara demikian jika ia sedang berenang. Tapi meskipun situasinya berbeda, ia dalam kondisi yang sama saat ini. Seluruh bagian permukaan wajahnya berada dalam air sepenuhnya. Setelah tiga detik barulah Jinyoung menarik kepala Woojin untuk mengeluarkannya kembali dari air dan membiarkannya bernafas sejenak. Woojin segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan pernafasan yang kacau. Kacamata minus milik Park Jihoon yang ia pakai, terjatuh dan tenggelam di dalam kloset itu.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk menikmati makan siangmu dengan tenang, hm? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah bisa menikmati kekerasan seperti ini pada jam makan?" Jinyoung berujar tepat di telinga Woojin. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk meminta pendapat teman-temannya tentang perlakuan tadi.

Daehwi terbahak, "Aku menyukainya. Lakukan lagi." Yang ditanggapi Jinyoung dengan senyum, dan segera dipatuhi.

Blub… blub… blub…

Dan lagi-lagi membuat Woojin harus bernafas di dalam air.

Tapi tolong garis bawahi.

Bahwa itu adalah air kloset.

.

.

.

"Wuf!"

Seekor anjing jantan kecil berjenis cavalier king charles spaniel bercorak cokelat putih menyapa sang majikan di dalam kamar. Bukan karena ia adalah seekor anak anjing. Melainkan ia memang jenis anjing kecil dan akan tetap berada dalam ukuran tubuhnya yang sekarang meski telah menginjak usia dewasa. Ia berlari dan mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Woojin yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Woojin menyemat senyum tulus. Mengelus punggung hewan peliharaan kesayangannya– karena memang hanya anjing itu yang ia pelihara–dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hari melelahkan lainnya hari ini, Romeo."

"Wuf!" hanya dengan suara demikian makhluk kecil yang akrab disapa Romeo itu mampu menanggapi apapun yang Woojin ceritakan. Kacamata Park Jihoon yang masih Woojin pakai itu sedikit melorot ketika ia menggerakkan depresor leher untuk menunduk guna menatap Romeo. Yah, pasca insiden kloset itu ia tentu segera mencuci benda kelewat berharga itu.

Woojin kemudian mendongak untuk menatap sebuah gambar besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Foto Park Jihoon. Ia mendapatkan beberapa data foto pujaan hatinya itu dengan berbagai macam pose layaknya seorang fotomodel, dari komputer di ruang dosen ketika secara kebetulan minggu sebelumnya ia dimintai bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas milik dosen wali kelasnya. Setelah mencuri foto-foto itu ia langsung mendatangi sebuah tempat percetakan terdekat rumah dan mencetak lima foto terbaik Jihoon seukuran poster. Menempelkan seluruh poster besar itu di dalam kamarnya, dan beginilah hasilnya. Ia yang tidak pernah berhenti menatapi keindahan sang pujaan hati selama tujuh hari terakhir. Membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti manusia tidak waras.

"Aku menginginkanmu Park Woojin..." entah sejak kapan Park Jihoon berada di dalam kamar itu bersama sang empunya kamar. Ia berbisik sedikit seduktif tepat di telinga Woojin. Yang dibisiki itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia merasa tidak memiliki nyali sekedar menatap sosok Park Jihoon yang kini tengah memamerkan torso. Bertelanjang dada karena hanya celana dalam satu-satunya helaian kain yang membalut tubuhnya saat ini. Seakan telah bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang besar bersama Woojin. Tapi dengan begitu Woojin segera menanggalkan bagian atasan pakaiannya karena merasakan hawa di sekitarnya memanas. Salahkan Park Jihoon yang begitu indah dan menggoda.

Jihoon melingkarkan sepasang lengannya di leher Woojin. Mendekapnya erat di atas ranjang itu seakan tidak ingin melepaskan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." suara Jihoon setengah mendesah dengan tingkat seduktifitas yang lebih dinaikkan ketika mengelus pipi Woojin menggunakan punggung telunjuknya. Masih berupaya untuk menggoda.

Tapi sayang sekali. Itu semua hanyalah sebuah bayang-bayang ilusi. Park Jihoon hanyalah sebuah persona yang kabur yang tidak mampu Woojin jangkau. Terlalu jauh. Sekarang poster-poster Park Jihoon di dalam kamar itu berubah menjadi sebuah sebuah ejekan baginya.

Dengan demikian Woojin hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri secara mental.

 _Kau lucu sekali Park Woojin. Kau hanyalah seorang pemimpi. Dan akan selamanya begitu._

 _Menyedihkan sekali._

.

.

.

Dosen mata kuliah Fluida membagikan hasil kuis di kelas. Spidol merah tebal mencetak huruf D dengan besar di sudut kiri kertas lembar jawaban milik Woojin. Sebenarnya dosen itu ingin sekali menggunakan highlighter untuk menegaskan drastisnya kemerosotan prestasi yang Woojin alami. Tapi tidak, ia pikir itu terlalu berlebihan. Jadi ia hanya menggunakan spidol biasa.

Woojin mendesah lelah yang setengah putus asa. Ia sebenarnya sudah memprediksi probabilitas ini sebelumnya. Karena ia sendiri pun sadar bahwa ia mendapatkan kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi dan memfokuskan diri pada mata kuliah semenjak Park Jihoon menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di wajah Woojin, di hari itu ketika Jihoon menolongnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan D? Sulit dipercaya." Itu Ahn Hyungseob yang menyuarakan isi kepala lewat kata-kata. Woojin menoleh pada si pembicara yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Hyungseob menggunakan semacam pakaian seperti jaring-jaring tipis yang dipadukan dengan kardigan hitam yang tidak ia kaitkan kancing-kancingnya. Yang otomatis memamerkan sepasang putingnya. Woojin tidak yakin itu adalah jenis pakaian yang cukup relevan untuk digunakan di area kampus. Terlebih, kenapa ada manusia yang ternyata masih peduli pada fashion-nya di dalam sebuah fakultas sains? Tapi persetan dengan itu. Tapi masalahnya, Woojin adalah seorang gay. Ia akan membayangkan sesuatu yang iya-iya pada puting yang tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan baik di balik pakaian jaring-jaring Hyungseob itu.

Woojin segera membalik kertas miliknya dan menunduk dengan rasa malu luar biasa ketika kembali ke kesadaran. Gelagat yang membuat Hyungseob terkekeh secara manis. Terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria. Ia tampak berbeda jika Woojin harus membandingkannya dengan Park Jihoon yang terlihat lebih tangguh dan kuat. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, bagi Woojin, Hyungseob juga adalah representasi dari sesuatu yang mendeskripsikan sebuah kesempurnaan. Tapi Hyungseob memiliki selera yang unik. Ia mengagumi para kutu buku seperti Woojin dan pada betapa kerennya mereka terlihat ketika menyelesaikan soal-soal kuisnya dengan mudah. Sayangnya Woojin saat ini sedang berada di bawah. Tapi hal itu tidak menggeser sedikitpun kekaguman Hyungseob padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terus mengobsesiku akhir-akhir ini." Woojin menanggapi tanpa terlalu deskriptif.

Selanjutnya Hyungseob bertanya tentang sesuatu yang membayangi Woojin itu. Tapi Woojin tidak ingin bercerita lebih jauh dan menguak segalanya. Jika tidak akan terlihat terlalu jelas, ia ingin sekali mendistraksi pada topik lain. Karena jika ia cukup gila untuk menceritakan bahwa alasan ia adalah jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Jihoon, bisa dipastikan seperti apa reaksi Ahn Hyungseob berikutnya. Menertawakannya. Persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada diri menyedihkannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam dan merahasiakan dari dunia bahwa ia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Park Jihoon.

"Aku yakin kau tetaplah seorang Park Woojin dengan isi otak yang sama di dalamnya. Jadi, ajari aku, oke?"

Woojin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Aku? Kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" lebih karena ia merasa terkejut ternyata masih ada manusia baik hati lainnya yang peduli dan bersikap baik padanya selain Park Jihoon. Dan ditambah, Ahn Hyungseob ini mengakui kecerdasan otaknya.

"Kau adalah mahasiswa terpintar di kelas ini. Apakah seaneh itu ketika seseorang di bawahmu memintamu untuk menolongnya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus?"

Woojin terkekeh malu-malu. "Baiklah. Kapanpun kau mau." Dan ia seketika merasa tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bercerita pada Romeo bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang teman sekarang. Meskipun Ahn Hyungseob tidak pernah satu kalipun mendeklarasikannya, tapi perlakuannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Tidak, Park Woojin. Kau tidak boleh menerimanya begitu saja." ujar Park Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan kelasnya. Duduk seenaknya di atas meja dosen dan memberikan Woojin sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Jangan biarkan pria yang duduk berdampingan denganmu itu menggeser posisiku dari dalam pikiranmu." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada menuntut.

Jakun Woojin naik turun ketika membasahi tenggorokan keringnya.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Woojin yang begitu lucu, Jihoon melembutkan wajah. Ia tidak ingin menakuti Woojin. Dan ia memberikan satu kedipan mata yang menggoda pada Woojin.

Awalnya Woojin tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dan memaksa otaknya untuk berhenti menampilkan Park Jihoon di depan matanya.

Park Jihoon yang sudah menginvasi isi kepalanya.

 _Lupakan dia Park Woojin. Lupakan!_

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja menutup pintu lokernya di dalam koridor ketika ia hendak melangkah. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Menyingkirlah." Jihoon meminta dengan malas. Ia lelah dikejar-kejar seseorang yang berhati busuk seperti Bae Jinyoung ini.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menatapku." Dan permintaan yang menjurus pada perintah itu hanya dijawab Jihoon dengan memalingkan muka. Jinyoung tidak menyukainya. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan menariknya. Jihoon meminta dilepaskan, tapi Jinyoung menulikan indera pendengaran.

Tapi hanya bertenggat beberapa detik seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jinyoung yang secara otomatis membuat cengkeraman Jinyoung pada Jihoon terlepas. "Kau tidak mendengarnya? Jihoon memintamu untuk melepaskannya." Lai Guanlin dengan suara dalam dan dinginnya berkata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jinyoung menatap sinis pria itu ketika sekarang gilirannya yang berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Guanlin yang terlalu kuat dan bisa saja menyumbat pembuluh nadinya. Sungguh, kekuatan Lai Guanlin itu bukan main, dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Jinyoung.

"Tentu itu akan menjadi urusanku. Jika tidak, kenapa aku peduli dan mau repot-repot memisahkan kalian seperti ini?"

Jihoon tidak bersuara. Ia hanya mengawasi perkembangan situasi yang terjadi.

"Park Jihoon jelas-jelas sudah menolakmu. Kenapa kau tetap memaksa?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang bahwa itu akan menjadi urusanku. Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyukainya setiap kali kau mendekati Park Jihoon seperti itu."

Jinyoung tidak menjawab lagi. Ia harus melepaskan sentuhan kasar yang diberikan Guanlin pada dirinya saat ini.

Tapi ia tidak sempat untuk itu. Karena pria oriental itu segera menarik paksa Jinyoung, menyeretnya untuk meninggalkan koridor. Tidak menggubris Jihoon yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dan Jihoon juga tidak memiliki gairah untuk mengikutinya. Ia jelas tidak akan membela Jinyoung yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya selama satu tahun terakhir. Jadi ia hanya melenggang pergi, dan berniat untuk menagih ceritanya secara langsung pada Guanlin nanti.

Sementara Guanlin sudah berhasil membawa Jinyoung ke dalam sebuah gudang dan mengunci diri bersamanya.

Guanlin melepaskan cengkeraman. Tapi Jinyoung tidak melarikan diri. Ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini dan akan tetap menjadi pria sejati.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka jika aku mendekati Park Jihoon?" Jinyoung membuka suara. Yang dibalas Guanlin dengan sebuah gerakan kasar lainnya.

Ia mendorong tubuh Jinyoung hingga punggungnya membentur dinding dan menyudutkannya. Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Jinyoung membulatkan sepasang mata bulatnya. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Tapi ia bersyukur ia masih bisa menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sepasang kakinya. Ia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Guanlin kali ini. Tidak juga membalasnya. Ia hanya diam dalam keterkejutan mendalam. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Guanlin melepaskan sentuhan itu dan menatap mata Jinyoung yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Karena aku ingin akulah seseorang yang kau dekati." Ia menyentuh wajah Jinyoung. Mengusapi perlahan bibir Jinyoung menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku menyukaimu." Tidak melepaskan tatapannya. "Aku akan menjadi pria paling bahagia jika kau bersedia untuk membalas perasaanku." Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai seseorang yang memiliki sifat buruk seperti Bae Jinyoung? Entahlah. Klise cinta telah membutakannya. Lagipula ia menyukai diri Bae Jinyoung. Masalah sifat, itu bisa menyusul. Ia akan mengubah Jinyoung nanti jika ia benar-benar harus.

Ia kembali menghapus spasi di antara belahan bibir keduanya. Jinyoung merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari batas normalnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang mata persis seperti apa yang Guanlin lakukan. Guanlin menggerakkan bibir dan melumatnya. Jinyoung mendesah, mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Guanlin ketika membalas dengan perlakuan serupa. Hingga ciuman itu membawa keduanya pada sebuah permainan lidah. Kedua tangan Guanlin mulai menelusup ke dalam pakaian Jinyoung. Dan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih di sana.

Jinyoung tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti permainan ini dan terbawa begitu saja.

Dan lupakan tentang rencana Gunalin yang ingin mengubah sifat Jinyoung. Ia bahkan sekarang akan mengubah secara utuh hidup seorang Bae Jinyoung selamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

S: _Penasaran ma alasan eonni buat_ _ **woojin**_ _dengan karakter kayak gini._

R: Ga ada alasan lain selain buat ngedukung plot yg udah aku bikin. Itu aja sih :]

.

S: _Aku terkejut eonni buat ff baru_ _ **2park**_ _. Aku kira bakal fokus ke ff yang satu itu dulu._

R: Aku udah biasa kok berada dalam progress beberapa ff di saat bersamaan. You know, ide ada terus. Suka kesel kalo ga langsung disalurin kek gini.

.

Q: _Bolehkah mengharapkan adanya_ _ **pandeep**_ _?_

A: Temukan sendiri jawabannya dengan membaca chap ini :p

.

D: _Aku mengharapkan chap depan lebih terasa menyenangkannya._

F: Yah, aku harap pandeep yg kamu pengen ini kerasa menyenangkan.

.

D: _**Ujin**_ _nya jan dipakein behel nanti gingsulnya ilang._

F: Justru itu dia pake behel karena ada gingsulnya wkwkwk.

.

S: _Selalu suka tiap ada ff yang menceritakan_ _ **jihoon**_ _ngejar_ _ **woojin**_ _._

R: Sama xD kita sama sama suka jihoon yg jadi bucinnya ya gegara realnya kebalikannya.

.

Q: _Ini cinta segi ribet ya?_

A: Iya juga sih haha baru nyadar.

.

D: _**Guan**_ _jangan ada perasaan ke_ _ **jihoon**_ _plis susah ni nanti._

F: Engga kok. Guanlin gada rasa ke jihoon xD

.

Q: _Itu_ _ **guanlin**_ _gak mau_ _ **jihoon**_ _deket sama_ _ **bae**_ _karena memang pengen ngejaga_ _ **jihoon**_ _atau ada rasa sama_ _ **jihoon**_ _?_

A: Temukan sendiri jawabannya dalem cerita /shy/

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya:

 **Guest | tong | Park Youngie**

 **Guest | 12nnth | rizkyamalia294**

 **Hanashiro kim | Guest | nikesulliha**

 **Byhoonce | Hmmm | Guest**

 **Kwonfire101 | lestariiiiiiii | choppyMOW**

 **DaniK's wife**

Special thanks to:

 **NO NAME | Illan | Aya Narita**

Ff sebelah belom dilanjut bukan karena belom nyampe target. Tapi karena aku udah bikin list ff mana dulu yg harus aku lanjut.

Makasih banyak buat respon yg bagus di chap satu. Review kalian bener-bener nyemangatin aku.

Review lagi ya :*


End file.
